Hlacimusos
Overview Setting Hlacimusos (pronounce: xlɔː.cɪ.ˈmu.sos, from hlacis from Proto-Celtic wlati-'', area, and from ''Mus, the Meuse River) is a Celtic language that illustrates how Limburgish would have looked like if the Celts would still be in Limburg. Phonology * l could be velarized or pharyngealized to ɫ * t and d could also occur as tˠ and dˠ * Some diphtongues exist: ɑʊ̯ æɪ̯ æʊ̯ iʊ̯ oɪ̯ oʊ̯ uɪ̯ /ai au ei eu iu oi ou ui/ Orthography Hlacimusos uses the latin alfabet with some adapted characters. # Rarely pronounced as b # Sometimes pronounced as θ # Sometimes pronounced as f Basical Grammar Nouns Nouns can have three genders (maculine, feminine, neuter), three numbers (singular, dual, plural) and six cases (nominative, genitive, dative, accusative, vocative, locative). Nouns fall into nine declensions, depending on the stem. There are o-stems, aa-stems, i-stems, u-stems, dental stems, velar stems, nasal stems, r-stems and s-stems. The suffix ''-d'' roughly meand the. When a noun ends on a consonant ''-id'' is added. dünon (a city) > dünonid (the city), herï (towards a man) -> herïd (towards to man) O-stems * heros "man" (masculine) * dünon "city" (neuter) Aa-stems * alesaa "oak" (feminine) Verbs Many verbs show Germanic influences. There are two verb classes, one with a u-stem and a very rare one with an a-stem. There are three simple active indicative tenses: present, past and future. The conditional, subjunctive and passive are made using constructions. There's a special verb that handles the past particle, amu. The u-stem class is as follows, the example given is macu (to carry): When a verb root has an i or и in it, a u is placed directly behind it, instead of an i, for example: aimu oikiud slakerid moi (I have sharpened (oku) my sword) and aimu niugiud laknidimid moi (I have washed (nigu) my shirt). Conditional is made using the auxiliary verb fiud (to get) and the past particle. The subjunctive is made using a form of lacu (to let) and the infinitive. The passive is made by inserting the particle ui between the verb and the subject, like macoid heronid ghainiudnid (I carry man.the wounded > I carry the wounded man) > maiced ui herosid ghainiudnosid (tra mi) (he carries pass.part. man.the wounded (by me) > the wounded man is carried (by me)) Some verbs have different conjugational forms depending on whether they appear in absolute initial position in the sentence (Hlacimusos has a Verb Subject Object or VSO word order) or whether they are preceded by a preverbal particle. Forms that appear in sentence-initial position are called absolute, those that appear after a particle are called conjunct. The verb that illustrates this is beru (to wear); the preverbal particle is nи (not). There are, of course, also a few irregular verbs, like fiud (to get), biu (to be), habæn (to have, a loanword from Germanic that could be avoided using the less irregular diu), diu (to have), galu-nidu (to be able to) and gnaid (to know, could be avoided using hidu). There are also some strong verbs like hilu (to see, hail - heil - huiliud), kastu (to hate, kuist - kiust - kuistiud), dahu (to give, duiht - diuht - duihtiud), dиhu (to suck, deiht - deht - deihtiud) and skuta (to cut, skait - skiut - skuitiud). The most important irregular verb, biu, is shown below: Dictionary * Irregular verbs * Noun stems * Strong verbs * Swadesh list Category:Languages Category:Celtic conlangs